


Hope

by HaleyPolaris



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Becho is not endgame, Bellamy listening Clarkes's messages, F/M, Murphy as canciller, Space babys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyPolaris/pseuds/HaleyPolaris
Summary: Sabía que le dolía más que a ningún otro integrante de esa nave. Cada año que habían pasado en ese lugar había sido una tortura para él. Quería pensar que era porque extrañaba a su hermana, sus amigos o incluso ese olor adictivo a Tierra y libertad que habían perdido por permanecer seis años varados en el espacio. Pero le conocía y sabía perfectamente que la razón era otra…





	1. Parte 1

Hoy era un día para celebrar.

Después de tantos imprevistos, problemas, discusiones… hoy era un día para celebrar. Así lo decidieron Monty y Murphy y era tanta su emoción que los demás no pudieron hacer más que unírseles, aunque volver no fuera tan atractivo como quisieran, aunque nadie tuviese alguna persona por quién volver realmente. Solo anhelaban volver a casa.

Echo no sabía que sentir, sabía que volverían en algún momento, pero luego de algunos imprevistos había pensado que el tiempo sería más extenso. No entendía de tecnología, y la verdad nunca le interesó hacerlo, solo obedecía las órdenes de Raven para reacondicionar la nave y se alejaba de ella cuando la morena comenzaba a lanzar piezas de la nave al suelo. Por lo que solo asumía que un ataque de furia de Raven era una semana más que contabilizar en el espacio.

No había sido sencillo. Solo bastó estabilizar el sistema del Arka para que Raven comenzara a trabajar en una forma de bajar a Tierra apenas haya acabado el Praimfaya, y no la culpaba por eso, aún con el paso de los años sentía ese deseo de estar nuevamente en un lugar firme, sin que se moviese todo bajo sus pies. Incluso cuando Harper le hubiese explicado de mil formas que la Tierra también se movía, nunca se movía como esa maldita nave.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de todo Echo quería volver a casa, aunque no tuviera un clan al que seguir, sabía que pertenecía a ellos, a ese grupo del cielo y aunque no fuera tan recíproco como quisiese sabía que le pertenecía a él.

Echo suspiró. 

Era extraño compartir con ellos, todos tan diferentes al mundo que ella conocía, ese mundo mucho más frío, donde el respeto era más importante que el amor, que la preocupación por otro… todo eso había quedado atrás. Ahora era parte de un nuevo clan. Un clan que le gustaba festejar con tragos inventados por Monty y que provocaban más de una alucinación en su cabeza. 

Aún así, dejó a los demás en el salón y caminó sigilosamente hasta la ventana que daba a la Tierra. Sabía que él estaría ahí.

Bellamy observaba la Tierra en silencio, solía hacerlo de vez en cuando. A veces suspiraba, a veces cerraba los ojos y muchas veces -como hoy- no era capaz de emitir palabra y a Echo le gustaba observarlo en silencio, muchas veces le acompañaba sin emitir palabras y otras -como hoy- prefería esconderse. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a leer sus reacciones y era obvio que Bellamy Blake no quería a nadie cerca, al menos no a ella.

Porque le conocía. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran las pesadillas que tenía por las noches, a pesar de que nunca hablara de ellas, ni siquiera cuando despertara de un brinco. Conocía los motivos de esa mirada perdida que adquiría cuando recordaban sus breves pero intensos momentos vividos en tierra firme. Y aunque le conocía y había obtenido de él más que una amistad, sabía que no le pertenecía, que cada sueño, cada suspiro era para ella, para la mujer que dejó atrás para sobrevivir…

Habían pasado el tiempo suficiente para conocerse, no solo ellos dos, sino que el grupo completo. No podían negar que eran una familia, diferentes sí, pero una familia que se apoyaba en cada momento como el primer día, cuando de forma innata compartieron el oxígeno al llegar al Arka. Habían formado un lazo, que quieran o no, ya no tendría como romperse, incluso con la posibilidad de –por fin- volver a Tierra.

Esa era la posibilidad que más aterraba a Echo, incluso más que aquel día, tanto tiempo atrás, cuando prefería morir antes de volar…

― Hey, no te ves muy festivo - los pasos lentos de Raven se escuchaban a lo lejos. Echo no tuvo necesidad de esconderse de prisa para continuar escuchando.  
― Para eso tenemos a Monty y Murphy – rió, a lo lejos los gritos de ambos sonaron, como si aprobaran la afirmación del moreno.  
― Creo que te haría bien un trago - agregó Raven mirando hacía la ventanilla que tantas veces habían compartido durante esos años – la nave estará lista en dos días, uno si me apresuro…  
― Hey, no hay necesidad. Hemos estado aquí más de seis años, podemos esperar un poco más.  
― Sí, pero no quiero y sé que tu tampoco. Octavia…  
― Lo sé… - fue todo lo que pudo decir ― no lo sé… ― agregó luego de un extenso silencio.  
― Bellamy…  
― No quiero volver… y encontrarme su… encontrarla… - Bellamy suspiró. No podía negar que se sentía estúpido. Habían pasado seis años y aún, ahora más que nunca, todo parecía tan reciente.  
― Bellamy, es imposible que su… haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo.  
― Pudo llegar al búnker… algo, no lo sé. Pudieron pasar tantas cosas Raven.  
― Y yo estaré allí para cada una de ellas ¿sí? Somos amigos, no estarás solo en esto. Además Echo…  
― No hablaré de ella contigo – fue todo lo que dijo. Raven hace mucho había cruzado la línea. Nadie podía hablar de Clarke, al menos no con Bellamy.  
― Vale, vale. Te dejaré solo un rato, pero debes venir a celebrar o no te dejaré dormir. ¿Me oíste? Tenemos mucho por qué estar felices. Ella querría…  
― Lo sé – le cortó.

Raven asintió y se alejó del moreno sin voltear. Bellamy continuó mirando por la ventana y cuando notó que Raven estaba lo suficientemente lejos dijo en voz alta.

― Ya deberías dejar esa manía de esconderte en todos lados y espiarme.  
Echo lo dudo un momento, pero finalmente salió de su escondite. Al parecer Bellamy también la conocía muy bien.  
― No estaba escondida – dijo con naturalidad. Bellamy solo la observó suspicaz - y no te estaba espiando.  
― ¿Emocionada por volver?  
― Al parecer tanto como tú. 

El silencio se apoderó de ambos.

Bellamy suspiró.

―Quédate conmigo – pidió, incluso sabiendo que era en vano – deja que los demás vuelvan a Tierra y nosotros hagamos una vida en este lugar… podríamos…  
―No – ante la dureza de sus palaras agregó – te aterroriza este lugar.  
― Puedo adaptarme a él por ti.  
― No merezco que hagas ese esfuerzo, no por mí. Y no puedo, no podemos. Octavia… todos…  
― Claro, Octavia. Te conozco Bellamy, seis años junto a ti me han mostrado todas tus facetas.  
― Echo…  
― ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes decirme la verdad? – demandó con frustración. Es cierto que Bellamy nunca había sido completamente de ella, lo sabía. Pero hubo un tiempo, un pequeño momento en que pensó, en que sintió… que la había olvidado. Todo cambió cuando Raven anunció que estaba pronta a terminar la nave. Nuevamente volvió a ser el tema de todos, incluso cuando Bellamy no estaba presente; sobre todo cuando Bellamy no estaba presente.  
― Porque no hay verdad que decir. Tengo miedo de volver, sí, es cierto, pero me da mucho más miedo quedarme en este lugar, sin saber…  
―Tú si lo sabes… solo no quieres reconocerlo –Nunca habían estado tan cerca de hablar de ella, de su muerte. Quizás el hecho de volver cambiaba las cosas, quizás ya nada sería igual y esa “normalidad” que conocieron por 6 años no fue más que un periodo de tiempo, un descanso de la vida que les pertenecía… la vida a la que no quería volver.  
― No quiero reconocerlo, porque puede existir una posibilidad de que… - Bellamy se aventuró a decir.  
― Sabes que es imposible. ¡Ella está muerta Bellamy, nadie puede sobrevivir a algo así! 

La dureza de sus palabras le sorprendieron, pero más el rostro herido del moreno. Nunca nadie, nunca durante esos seis años alguien le había hablado de esa manera. Todos comprendían su dolor y sabían que la forma más sencilla de tratarlo era… ignorando el tema, ignorando el desenlace de Clarke.

― Cállate Echo – logró decir.  
― ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar así? – demandó, aún sabiendo la respuesta - ¿Por qué yo no soy suficiente para ti?  
― Porque yo la amaba… – dijo el moreno sin mirarla, en susurro y con la vista fija en la Tierra, como si pudiese verla de algún modo - y nunca pude decírselo… tú lo sabías desde que comenzó lo nuestro. Aunque no te lo dijera, como bien dijiste… me conoces. ¿Ahora me estás culpando por algo que nunca te prometí?

Echo iba a continuar discutiendo pero la llegada de una pequeña de no más de cinco años, provocó un intenso silencio. 

― No pelearé frente a los niños – dijo a modo de despedida - Raven tiene razón… voy a celebrar con los demás. Ya es tiempo que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Bellamy volteó a verla, pero no la detuvo. Secó sus lágrímas ante la llegada de la pequeña de cabellos castaños y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

― Hola Hodnes. ¿Lista para volver a casa?  
― Me gusta el espacio – dijo la niña con timidez - Otan ha dicho que la gente de allá está sucia con tierra y bichos.  
― Te gusta el espacio porque es donde nació tu papá, pero créeme adorarás la Tierra. Es donde pertenece tu madre, donde pertenecemos todos…  
― ¿Y seguiremos juntos?  
― Por supuesto que sí. Estaremos todos juntos y hasta el final… somos una familia. No importa donde estemos.

Echo alcanzó a oír sus palabras y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso sea cierto, que tan solo Bellamy pudiera mantener su palabra, que creyera en ella y que nunca más se separaran. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que apenas tocaran tierra firme todo cambiaría. 

Seguramente porque ya le conocía…


	2. Parte 2

Bellamy se sentó junto a la niña frente a la ventana y comenzó con una de las tantas historias que sabía le encantaban. Jamás pensó que se le daría también la relación con los niños y sabía que aquello había sido una especie de cura para su corazón herido.

― Bellamy Blake. ¿Puedes dejar de mentirle a mi hija? – la voz de Emori le sobresaltó, definitivamente se había concentrado en la historia.  
― ¡Mami! – dijo la niña, corriendo a los brazos de la mujer.  
― No seas aguafiestas – rió.  
― ¿En serio? ¿Yo? Tú eres el que se aísla del grupo. Hoy en un día para celebrar…  
― ¿Fue tu turno? Pensé que vendría Monty…  
― Está ocupado, se nos acabó… en realidad John acabó el licor… - dijo Emori levantando la vista, luego se acercó a su pequeña y le susurró algo al oído. Ella sonrió y se alejó corriendo hacia el salón – estoy tan emocionada, no puedo creer que volvamos. No me malinterpretes amo este lugar, pero no hay nada más que quiera en este mundo que Otan y Hodnes conozcan la Tierra.  
― Serán unos niños muy felices. Te lo aseguro.  
― Echo entró pateando todo lo que se le cruzaba, así que asumo que discutieron otra vez… -dijo la mujer cambiando de tema.  
― Es parte de nuestra dinámica.  
― Eso es porque no le has dicho la verdad…  
― ¿Por qué todos asumen que le he mentido en algo?  
―Omitir también es mentir.  
― No, no lo es. Y le he dicho la verdad desde un principio. Echo espera de mí muchas cosas, cosas que nunca le prometí que haría, cosas que no sé si algún día pueda hacer…  
― Todo será diferente cuando volvamos a la Tierra, créeme, todo este tiempo. Estos seis años, serán un mal recuerdo en tu vida.  
― ¿Un mal recuerdo? Tengo a los dos sobrinos más adorables que pude tener, jamás pensé que John Murphy traería felicidad a mi vida – rió.  
― Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
― No, Emori. No lo sé, porque si hablas de Clarke… - tan solo decir su nombre le cortaba la voz. ¿Qué le pasaba? Habían pasado años, ¡años! Y él ya lo había superado… pero el hecho de volver, de recordar, de revivir le aterrorizaba, le traía todo de vuelta; su recuerdo, su sonrisa… e incluso el amor no confesado – yo... no creo que ver lo que quede de ella o lo que me recuerde a ella vaya a causarme felicidad.  
― Pero existe la posibilidad de que este viva ¿No lo has pensado? Lo de sangre nocturna pudo resultar. No lo sabemos…  
― ¿En serio Emori? ¿Tú me lo dices? Acaso es…  
― ¿Esperanza? – dijo la joven con una sonrisa – sin duda lo es. Este lugar me entregó muchas cosas Bell, tantas que no puedo comenzar a enumerarlas. Pero una de ellas es esperanza y eso fue gracias a Clarke ¿Y sabes qué? Yo sí creo que pueda estar viva… ¿Por qué tú no?  
― Porque me aterra la idea de ilusionarme en vano – respondió con un nudo en la garganta. Emori no pudo emitir palabra y solo pudo abrazarlo.  
Antes de que la joven pudiera hablarle, otra persona entró en la ecuación.  
― Bellamy Blake, ¿Qué demonios haces con mi mujer?  
― Te dije Emori que debíamos dejar las muestras de cariño para cuando Murphy esté dormido – respondió Bellamy con media sonrisa.  
― Vamos al salón – pidió Murphy a los dos – tengo que darles una noticia.  
― Por favor no me digan que tendrán otro bebé. Ya saben lo que pasó la última vez – dijo Bellamy alzando una ceja. El recuerdo de Raven haciendo cualquier cosa menos felicitarlos aun estaba presente en todos. Tampoco podían culparla, todos sus cálculos hechos para siete personas en una nave debían sumar a un nuevo integrante, un nuevo y delicado integrante y todo “empeoró” cuando descubrieron que no era un niño sino dos. Sin embargo, fue la misma Raven una de las encargadas en traer al mundo a esos dos pequeños, y el solo verles hizo que olvidara cualquier inconveniente con su llegada; también provocó que pasara más tiempo con los niños que arreglando la nave… y aunque el tiempo de regresar a Tierra se acercaba, Raven no parecía tan interesada en volver.  
― Claro que no – respondió Murphy - ¿Verdad que no? – agregó preguntando a Emori.  
― Claro que no. Recuerda que todas tenemos los implantes de anticoncepción. No queremos que Raven sufra otro de sus ataques de furia –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.  
― ¿Entonces? – preguntó Bellamy.  
― Salón, ahora.  
― Tú eres el canciller – respondió Bellamy.  
― Ni de broma Blake. Volveremos a la Tierra en dos días. ¿Qué crees que pensarán los demás si se enteran que me han elegido canciller por voluntad propia?  
― Que estamos locos, por supuesto. Pero increíblemente has hecho un buen trabajo.  
― De todas formas prefiero que tú estés a cargo cuando regresemos. Yo tendré que preocuparme por Emori y los niños y tú…  
― No tendré que preocuparme por nadie – respondió Bellamy caminando hacia el salón, sin poder ver la mirada que le lanzó Emori a su pareja y el rostro de Murphy al haber metido la pata otra vez.  
― Claro que no – agregó alzando al moreno – tú tendrás que preocuparte por todos, como siempre.  
― Suena divertido – dijo Bellamy, caminando hacia Monty y recibiendo un vaso de quién-sabe-qué.  
― Muy bien, ya estamos todos.   
― Por favor no me digas que estás embarazada porque ya tengo…. – comenzó a decir Raven.  
― Raven no, no hay más embarazos.  
― Pero sí, hay más padres – dijo Emori con una sonrisa. El rostro confundido de los demás hizo que continuara hablando -. Estamos prontos a volver a casa, y es un viaje peligroso…   
― Sabemos el afecto que sienten por nuestros hijos y créanme no podríamos estar más agradecidos, sin ustedes todo este tiempo no hubiésemos podido – agregó Murphy.  
― Bellamy… Raven… ustedes fueron los encargados en traer a nuestros niños al mundo y ustedes, de cierta forma son los que nos llevarán a casa…  
― Queremos que sean los padrinos de Hodnes y Aton – agregó Murphy algo avergonzado - queremos que en caso de que algo nos pasara, quedaran con los mejores guardianes que podamos imaginar.

El grupo se abrazó.

Los demás aplaudieron.

Y Echo bebió hasta el día siguiente.

Cada sorbo de esa mezcla era una combinación entre placer y culpa, mientras que al día siguiente solo podía sentir rabia contra el idiota que había creado tal brebaje.   
Fue culpa de la resaca que todo pasó más rápido y antes de poder reaccionar estaban haciendo las últimas pruebas para volver a casa. Y sintió miedo.  
Bellamy la observó por un momento e intentó sonreírle tímidamente y por un segundo – por un pequeño momento- pensó que todo podría ser como antes, que cuando Bellamy viera el cuerpo, o-lo-que-sea-de-Clarke por fin saldría adelante, la dejaría atrás y podrían comenzar una vida juntos.

Esperanza. Todos la tenían. ¿Por qué ella no?

El grupo se entregó miradas nerviosas y ante el anuncio de Raven ajustaron sus cinturones, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Echo dio un último vistazo al que fue su hogar y se preparó para la siguiente gran aventura.

El viaje fue rápido, cuando estaban por ingresar a la atmósfera terrestre la nave se movió bruscamente provocando que los niños dieran gritos.

La radio comenzó a sintonizar una voz que todos reconocieron a pesar de que Raven trabajaba –sin éxito- en enfocar mejor el sonido.

― _Bella… escucharme?... vivo. Han… 20 días…_  
― ¿Clarke? – susurró Bellamy sin poder comprender.  
― ¿Es Clarke? - comenzaron a murmurar los demás.  
― _.. llamy… 300 días desde … praimfaya…Maddi… en… laboratorio…_  
― ¿Raven?   
― No entiendo – dijo Raven tratando de captar el sonido – el radio está saturado… tiene 2199 mensajes… todos de la misma fuente.  
― _Bellamy… han pas.. do 1500 días desde… faya… Maddi… todos… en el búnker…_  
― ¿Está viva? – Bellamy no podía hablar, tan solo susurraba.  
― _Bellamy, soy Clarke… pasado 2000 días desde… faya. Estoy en… mpo verde… Maddi…_  
― ¡Maldición no puedo sintonizarlo! – gritó Raven frustrada, golpeando la radio mientras hacia las últimas maniobras para aterrizar. El silencio de los motores apagados permitió escuchar un nuevo mensaje sin problema.  
― _Bellamy, si puedes oírme, si estás vivo, han pasado 2199 días desde praimfaya. No sé por qué hago esto todos los días – la voz de Clarke sonaba diferente, pero a la vez tan familiar como la recordaba - Tal vez es mi manera de mantenerme cuerda, no olvidar quién soy, o quién era – agregó la joven con nostalgia - Ha estado seguro para que bajen hace un año. ¿Por qué no han bajado? – preguntó - El búnker está en silencio también, intentamos desenterrarlos por un tiempo, pero había demasiados escombros, tampoco he tenido contando con ellos. De todos modos, aun tengo esperanza. Dile a Raven que apunte a la única macha verde y me encontrarán. El resto del planeta por lo que he visto, básicamente apesta, así que… - un pequeño silencio interfirió en su relato, para luego agregar con alegría - no importa, te veo…_

El impacto de escuchar a Clarke fue tan fuerte que todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Monty habló.

― Ese es el último mensaje… fue hace dos semanas…  
― Entonces ¿A quién vio? – preguntó Raven confundida.

Bellamy aun se encontraba en silencio, tratando de procesar la información. No solo estaba viva, sino que había tratado de comunicarse con ellos durante todo ese tiempo… no con ellos, con él, especialmente con él.

Y Echo no se atrevía mirarle, así que optó por soltarse el cinturón y abrir la puerta.

Los demás la imitaron.

El aire era puro nuevamente, no había rastros de algún ser vivo, ni de personas. Pero si lo dicho por Clarke era cierto, las personas del bunker continuaban bajo tierra.  
Antes de que pudieran salir un arma les apuntaba en la cabeza. La sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la persona que portaba el arma era una niña de no más de 12 años.

― ¿Maddi? - preguntó Bellamy confundido. La niña asintió con rapidez – soy Bellamy…

El rostro de la niña de iluminó, bajó el arma ayudó a los demás a salir de la nave.

― ¿Dónde está Clarke?  
― Se la llevaron… - dijo la niña en susurro – llegó una nave hace dos semanas, ella me envío a buscar las armas y cuando volví ya no estaba… Ellos se han instalado en una pequeño terreno, la tienen amarrada y durante las tardes la sacan a caminar por los alrededores, como buscando algo, me ha visto pero me ha dicho que me oculte.  
― Tenemos que rescatarla – dijo Bellamy rápidamente.  
Murphy rodó los ojos, observó a Emori y al ver el rostro de la mujer asintió con una sonrisa forzada.  
― Harper, Echo y yo te acompañamos. Monty se queda con las chicas…  
― Murphy…  
―Soy el canciller, tienes que obedecerme.  
― Maldición.

Echo no dijo palabra, pero les acompañó. Cada paso le dolía más, porque no recordaba a ese Bellamy tan decidido en arriesgar su vida como estaba en ese instante y con tantas esperanzas de volver a verla como tenía en ese momento.

Y no podía mentirse porque le conocía y sabía perfectamente que Bellamy se moría de ganas por estar junto a Clarke, porque con cada paso que el moreno hacía, su desesperación y la necesidad de estar junto a la rubia se hacía más latente. Porque cuando llegaron a la nave de los extraños, su rostro de iluminó como nunca lo había hecho… y sonrío…

Y no podía mentirse, porque aunque no la conocía vio la misma expresión en el rostro de Clarke cuando los divisó entre los arbustos y susurró su nombre , solo su nombre, con desesperación y necesidad…

― Be-lla-my…

Ellos nunca perdieron la esperanza y Echo no podía mentirse, ella nunca pudo tener a Bellamy Blake, porque él ya le pertenecía Clarke Griffin… ahora solo podía hacer una cosa.

Dejarlo ser feliz y para ello, tendría que arriesgar su vida rescatando a la rubia…


End file.
